Diario del apocalipsis
by kuro fairy
Summary: ¿Que harías si el mundo quedase destruido?, nunca me lo pregunté, pero terminó por ocurrir. Por suerte siempre he sabido sobrevivir, pero la cosa no es tan fácil cuando la muerte acecha en cada esquina, y es aún peor cuando no solo has de preocuparte por ti mismo, pero puedo decir con seguridad que no dejaré que ninguna de ellas muera. NatsuxHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, aquí traigo un nuevo fic, que me ha gustado bastante escribir, espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo.**

… **...**

 **Capítulo 1: El nuevo mundo**

Me despertó el molesto olor a azufre del lugar, ya era difícil dormir en esta situación, para que se sumase ese apestosos olor del exterior.

Mi cuerpo aún estaba medio adormilado, así que me levanté con algo de dificultad, supuse que Wendy estaría durmiendo todavía, así que salía a buscar algo para comer, en el tiempo en el que vivía solo no era difícil abastecerme, pero desde que había encontrado a esta pequeñita abandonada en el bosque debía ser más previsor.

La puerta de madera chirrió al ser abierta, y ante mis ojos se presentó la conocida imagen de ese bosque que tanto me gustaba, a pesar del desastre, el lugar estaba casi intacto, aunque ese olor era apestoso.

Igneel decía que cuando algo sale mal, lo mejor es sonreír y dar un buen puñetazo...me ahorré lo del puñetazo, pero mantuve una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Escalé un árbol, y inspeccioné el lugar en busca de algo que fuese comestible, aún tenía suficiente provisiones para pasar dos o tres meses, pero no me desagradaría un buen conejo, o un ciervo...debía parar de pensar en eso, estaba empezando a babear.

Salté de árbol en árbol, y al fin lo vi un pequeño conejo que se escondía entre los arbustos, debía ser rápido, y evitar llamar la atención de **"ellos"** , me aferré a la lanza que había construido hace poco, la lancé con fuerza, y al oír el chirrido lo supe, hoy Wendy y yo comeríamos sin lata.

…...

Volví a casa, traté de hacer el mínimo ruido para evitar molestar a Wendy pero esta me sorprendió al darme un repentino abrazo por la espalda.

"Buenos días Natsu-nii"-saludó cariñosamente.

Tras ayudarla la pequeña peliazul se empeñaba en llamarme así, la verdad es que no me molestaba, y la verdad es que agradezco que se quedase a vivir aquí, aunque no tuviese otra opción, mi única familia era Igneel, y ser recibido por Wendy vestida con un vestido azul que le cubría hasta las rodillas era agradable.

"Buenos días"-respondí acariciando su cabeza-"¿quieres desayunar?

La pequeña dejó de abrazarme, y me miró negando con la cabeza para después sonreír cariñosamente.

"Ya he preparado el desayuno"-respondió orgullosa.

"Te dije que no hacía falta"-le reproché fingiendo molestia.

Wendy pareció tomarme en serio, ya que ocultó su rostro bajo su cabello.

"Aún así, gracias"-añadí tratando de cambiar su actitud-"pero no hace falta que lo hagas todo, eres mi invitada"-bromeé volviendo a mover su cabello.

"Aye"-respondió la peliazul sonriendo con un ligero sonrojo.

…...

El desayuno era un conjunto de lo poco que teníamos, manzanas recién cogidas, agradecía a Igneel por haber plantado los manzanos, y unos pocos cereales.

Estaba acostumbrado a comer lo esencial, Igneel nunca me dejó pasar hambre pero tampoco nos sobraba, por eso me preocupaba Wendy quizás tenía mas hambre de lo que demostraba, aún así decidí no molestarla con preguntas como esa, si veía que tenía hambre ya la obligaría a comer.

La peliazul terminó de comer antes que yo, y se mantuvo observándome mientras devoraba las manzanas restantes.

"¿Quieres algo más?"-pregunté intrigado por su continua mirada.

Ella negó con la cabeza sonriéndome.

"No Natsu-nii, iré a estudiar un poco"-respondió levantándose y saliendo del lugar.

A pesar del accidente la peliazul no había descuidado sus estudios, siempre dedicaba bastante tiempo a mantener su aprendizaje, en mi caso siempre había evitado las escuelas y todo eso, además Igneel me había enseñado lo básico para leer y escribir, pero sobretodo me había enseñado a plantar cara al mundo.

Ahora mismo no tenía nada que hacer, así que sin querer me perdí en mis pensamientos mientras observaba el bosque por la ventana.

 _Estaba harto de ese orfanato, no había libertad, éramos tratados como basura, así que sin pensarlo me escapé una noche aprovechando la oscuridad._

 _Viví seis o siete meses vagando por las calles, robé lo esencial para vivir, no creo que hubiese aguantado mucho más con ese estilo de vida, por eso agradezco haber-le encontrado._

 _Avisté a una presa fácil, un pelirrojo que resaltaba en todo el lugar, parecía estúpido._

 _Me abalancé para robarle la cartera, pero me sorprendió el puñetazo en toda la cabeza que me propinó el hombre._

Zarandeé mi cabeza, no era momento de ponerme a pensar en el pasado con lo difícil que estaban las cosas en esta nueva era, no podía perder el tiempo, me despedí de Wendy con una sonrisa, la pequeña siempre se oponía a que saliese de casa, pero al final conseguía disuadirla.

…...

Era mediodía, si salía ahora debería volver antes de que llegase la noche, recorrí el bosque saltando de árbol en árbol, deseando no encontrar ninguno de **"ellos"** en la ciudad, pero sabía que probablemente no sería tan fácil.

Recordaba el lugar, mis tiendas favoritas, mis restaurantes favoritos, los cuales solo visitábamos en situaciones especiales, todo había sido destruido, la ciudad no era muy grande, es por eso que Igneel insistía en que sería un lugar ideal para vivir, conocía cada uno de los ruinosos callejones que ahora estaba recorriendo, y continuamente imágenes de como era el lugar atacaban mi cabeza, siendo reemplazadas por las que tenía en frente en estos momentos.

Entre las putrefactas ruinas de la ciudad encontré una tienda a medio derruir, a veces compraba algo aquí con el poco dinero que teníamos, así que pensé que con suerte habría algún suministro para Weny y para mí, recorriendo con dificultad el camino repleto de escombros hacia la tienda logré apartar con un poco de esfuerzo el cartel antiguamente luminoso que bloqueaba la entrada.

Me apresuré a entrar, ya que estar a la vista no era la mejor idea, repasé estante por estante, solo para encontrar decepción al no haber nada, pero fue entonces cuando en un pasillo, me sorprendió encontrar una estantería para nada dañada, repleta de comida basura, comencé a empacarlo todo rápidamente, pues sabía que el riesgo de que **"ellos"** aparecieran estaba ahí.

Terminé por llenar mi bolsa, y al darme la vuelta tuve que contener un grito al encontrarlo de frente.

Esquivé ese zarpazo que destruyó el mueble, y me escabullí entre sus patas para no morir, pero el astuto monstruo reaccionó, y con un fuerte golpe con su cabeza logró aventarme contra una de las paredes del local.

Me reincorporé rápidamente, y tratando de que la horrorosa imagen de la criatura no me hiciese retroceder me aferré a mi lanza y me lancé contra ella.

El monstruo hizo lo mismo, y eso me dio ventaja, pues pude esquivarlo y atravesar-lo con mi lanza viendo como al salir por el lado opuesto traía ese negro órgano que antes era un corazón clavado en ella.

Sabía que eso no sería suficiente, así que me aparté evadiendo el próximo ataque, salté sobre una pila de escombros, me coloqué en la cabeza de la criatura que estaba aturdida, y recuperando mi lanza atravesé todo su cuerpo empezando por la cabeza, y viendo salir mi arma por una parte de su monstruoso cuerpo.

"!Muere de una puta vez¡"-exclamé con odio.

Viendo que aún se tambaleaba apliqué mas fuerza en la herida, logrando arrancar la mitad de su cuerpo, y derrotándola finalmente.

Evité observar el horrible cadáver, y recogiendo mi bolsa salí de allí, dejando mi lanza atrás, ya que no me apetecía tocar algo manchado con ese extraño líquido que podría tratarse de sangre.

…...

Tomé aire antes de entrar en mi casa, sabía que si Wendy notaba algo fuera de lugar se preocuparía, y eso era lo que menos necesitaba ahora mismo, por suerte mi chaleco y mis pantalones estaban intactos, y había aprovechado mi río favorito para limpiarme los restos de la criatura y mi propio sudor.

Abrí la puerta lo más tranquilo posible, y así traté de comportarme ante Wendy que me recibió con su ya típico abrazo, le mostré lo que había conseguido en la tienda, y viendo su sonrisa le aseguré que podría pasar más tiempo sin necesidad de salir a buscar provisiones, además de que le hablé sobre la cena de esta noche.

"Te encantará, es una receta de Igneel"-expliqué lanzándome a la cocina.

"¿Igneel?"-la oí susurrar, no era extraño aún no le había hablado de mi padre.

Ya en la cocina, junté unos cuantos trozos de madera que había ido recopilando, y encendí la hoguera, esperando que la cena quedase deliciosa.

…...

Devoré el conejo ansioso, cerré los ojos para saborearlo, sin dudas este sabor me era muy familiar.

"¿Que ocurre?"-pregunté viendo a Wendy moverse en su silla con nerviosismo.

"Etto..."-balbuceó.

"No seas tímida"-dicho esto acerqué el plato hacia ella, viendo como aumentaban sus nervios.

"No tengo hambre..."-gritó saliendo disparada por la puerta.

Que extraño, aunque había dicho que no tenía hambre la había visto coger una de las hamburguesas que había traído hoy.

Observé una vez más el plato ante mí, no era posible que no le gustase, el color negro alrededor, demostraba que estaba en su punto, la especialidad de Igneel, carne flameada.

Decidí no darle más vueltas y terminar de comer, necesitaba reponer energías.

…...

Wendy ya se había marchado a su habitación, así que me tumbé en mi hamaca observando el cielo estrellado a través de mi casi derruido tejado, a pesar de que el desastre había hecho desaparecer todo rastro de tecnología no me molestaba, Igneel me había enseñado que la luz artificial era un derroche, y que no se necesitaba cuando las estrellas iluminaban la noche.

Por desgracias y para mi sorpresa, antes de que pudiese conciliar el sueño, me sorprendió el sonido proveniente de la puerta, salté con agilidad y cogiendo una de mis armas de repuesto, esta vez una afilada estaca de madera me dispuse a averiguar que era.

Decidí no despertar a Wendy, si la cosa se llegase a poner fea, no quisiera que saliese dañada, y menos si era uno de **"ellos"**.

Con el pulso a mil por hora y el sudor recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo, abrí lentamente la puerta mientras preparaba un golpe que tenía pensado asestar.

Mi sorpresa fue increíble cuando, en la oscuridad de la noche pude vislumbrar esa cabellera rubia, que sonriéndome aliviada terminó por desmayarse sobre mí.

Aunque no quiera admitirlo, el sentir todo su cuerpo, pero sobretodo algunas partes encima mío, me alegró tanto que casi no noté la herida que sangraba en un costado de su cuerpo.

"Maldita sea"-gruñí cargándola.

No era momento para eso, la chica necesitaba ayuda.

…...

"Natsu-nii"

Wendy sonaba somnolienta, sentía haberla despertado, pero teníamos otros problemas ahora, le ordené marcharse de allí, hoy dormiría en mi hamaca, aunque la pequeña estaba en estado de shock, y sobretodo muy confundida ante lo sucedido, obedeció y salió de la habitación, permitiéndome depositar a la rubia sobre la cama.

Corrí a buscar el botiquín, debía actuar cuanto antes, pero por desgracia la cosa se complicó.

Al quitarle la blusa pude ver sus gigantescos senos que hicieron reaccionar a mi dragón, traté de apartar mi mirada, y tragando saliva desinfecté y vendé su herida, la chica no reaccionaba, comprobé su pulso y me alegré al ver que seguía viva.

Me alejé de ella y la cubrí con una sábana, si todo iba bien, se recuperaría pronto, pero lo que más me asustaba era de donde provenía esa herida, tan solo esperaba no tener que volver a matar a un humano.

… **...**

 **¿Que os ha parecido?, espero que haya gustado, considerad esto un prólogo, la historia se pondrá mucho más interesante cuando vaya avanzando.**

 **Para vuestra información esto no sera un Nalu, sino un NatsuxHarem.**

 **Si tenéis alguna duda o crítica no dudéis en dejarla en los reviews.**

 **Además que un fav y follow no está nada mal.**

 **Como muy pocos saben empecé en fanfiction hace poco, y solo he subido una historia, que sintiéndolo mucho voy a abandonar, ya que no sé como tratarla, y solo saldría una birria, disculpad, pero no os preocupéis,tengo pensado terminar esta ya que si tengo la trama planeada, una vez más gomene.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yosh, aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic que me está gustando tanto escribir, espero os guste leerlo**

… **...**

 **Capítulo 2: Encuentros en el nuevo mundo**

Me desperté agotado, el suelo no era precisamente cómodo, la rubia no se había movido en toda la noche, y si no hubiese sido por los quejidos de dolor que lanzaba periódicamente no habría podido saber si seguía con vida o no.

Durante el transcurso de la noche había revisado su herida, no parecía haber ninguna infección, el único inconveniente ahora era la pérdida de sangre, pero no debería ser un problema para la rubia que parecía estar en un estado de salud envidiable si ignorábamos su herida.

Tener a esa chica sin camisa al lado y curar su herida había sido una cosa más que me había dificultado el poder dormir correctamente.

Salí de la habitación y por suerte para mí en la cocina me esperaba una sonriente Wendy con un bol repleto de manzanas y un zumo de naranja casero, me alegré, y respondí a la sonrisa de la pequeña.

"Arigato Wendy"-dije dando un mordisco a varias manzanas.

"No hay de que Natsu-nii, ¿como esta?"

Me alegraba haberle explicado la situación a la pequeña, aproveché una parte de la noche para hablar con Wendy y contarle lo sucedido con la rubia, tras explicárselo pareció calmarse, pero antes de eso parecía incluso molesta.

"Por ahora sigue durmiendo, si todo va bien debería recuperarse"-expliqué sonriendo para calmar a Wendy.

"Eso es genial"-me respondió dando un suspiro mientras relajaba todo su cuerpo.

"Ahora necesitaré tu ayuda Wendy"-señalé con seriedad-"tendrás que cuidar de ella, saldré a buscar provisiones"-expliqué mientras cogía una de mis armas improvisadas, no se si podía llamarse así, pero sin duda este bastón con una piedra atada era suficiente para defenderme.

"Dijiste que no necesitarías salir en un tiempo"-inquirió la peliazul nerviosa y triste.

"Es cierto, pero no contaba con una nueva visita, necesitaremos algo más"-expliqué.

El rostro de Wendy seguía decaído, no me apetecía dejarla así, me arrodillé dejando nuestros rostros a escasos centímetros, y palmeé su cabeza mientras sonreía.

"No te preocupes por mí, no tendré ningún problema"-expliqué con una radiante sonrisa queriendo calmar a la pequeña.

"A-Aye"-respondió sonrojada ocultando su rostro.

"Confío en ti"

…...

Anduve con sigilo por las calles, no tenía ni idea de que hacer ahora, la comida aquí era demasiado escasa, y creo que con lo que encontré ayer se terminó mi suerte, el bosque también era un buen lugar para recoger provisiones, pero ahora mismo esta era la mejor opción.

Mientras buscaba comida pasé ante una farmacia, aparté la puerta de cristal destrozada, crucé a través de los escombros y muebles rotos, y al llegar a la despensa me encontré con todas las estanterías vacías, lo más extraño era que no había casi ninguna destruida, parecía que alguien había estado aquí antes que yo.

Investigando me subí por una pila de escombros y salí por un agujero en el tejado, desde allí salté hacia el tejado de una casa cercana, en busca de algo que pudiese servirme de utilidad.

Registré su cocina, por suerte había cereales y dulces que me servirían, aunque la mayoría de alimentos ya no estaban en buen estado.

Entré en el baño y registré el botiquín, unas vendas y desinfectante, eso era justo lo que necesitaba, mi sonrisa se borró pronto al sentir el putrefacto olor proveniente de la habitación, podría salir de allí, pero el miedo a que lo que estuviese allí me persiguiera pudo más que yo.

Abrí la puerta, y encontré una bonita habitación rosa con adornos florales en la pared, por desgracia la entrañable imagen se borró al encontrar a uno de **"ellos"** devorando el cadáver de una niña, cuyo cuerpo estaba partido en dos...repugnante.

Aferré el agarre, un solo movimiento, un solo golpe en la cabeza fue suficiente para hacer reventar la cabeza de eso, derramando ese asqueroso líquido por el lugar.

"Lo siento"-susurré dirigiéndome a la salida.

…...

Volví a casa, no traía mucho, pero junto lo recogido ayer y lo que ya teníamos sería suficiente para aguantar.

Abrí la puerta, y me sorprendió el sonido de risas que venía de la habitación, abrí la puerta y encontré a Wendy charlando animadamente con la rubia que ya parecía perfectamente recuperada.

"Hola Natsu-nii"-me saludó la pequeña-"él es Natsu, es el que te ha ayudado Lucy"-explicó Wendy ante la cara de desconcierto de la rubia.

"Te lo agradezco Natsu"

La rubia hizo una reverencia con su cabeza sonriente.

"No hay de que, me alegro de que estés bien"-respondí con sinceridad mientras me rascaba la cabeza como acto reflejo-"supongo que tendréis hambre, voy a traer algo"

"No hace falta Natsu-nii..."

"No es problema, vosotras seguid hablando"-añadí saliendo a buscar algo con una sonrisa.

Mientras rebuscaba en la cocina no tardé en volver a oír el sonido de las risas de ambas, me alegraba que al fin Wendy pudiese hablar con alguien más, si esto sería así no me molestaba compartir provisiones con otra persona.

Cogí unas cuantas hamburguesas y una botella de agua.

"No es mucho, pero espero que te guste Luce"-dije entrando en la habitación.

"¿Lu-Luce?"-preguntó la rubia con un ligero sonrojo.

"¿Te molesta?"-pregunté nervioso por su reacción.

"No, está bien"-me contestó sonriente.

Sentí un escalofrío, y al girarme vi a Wendy observarme molesta mientras daba pequeños bocados a su hamburguesa.

"¿Ocurre algo Wendy?"-pregunté preocupado por la actitud de la pequeña.

"No es nada"-me respondió secamente apartando la mirada.

Había hecho algo malo, intercambié miradas con la rubia que mostraba un rostro de desconcierto como el mio, pero que rápidamente pasó a una sonrisa, no sabia que estaba ocurriendo.

…...

Me tumbé en mi hamaca mientras volvía a dirigir mi mirada hacia el cielo estrellado, Wendy había decidido dormir junto a la rubia, claro con la aprobación de esta, así que podía volver a relajarme en mi lugar favorito.

"Natsu"

Me sorprendió el sonido y al girarme me encontré con la imagen de la rubia, antes no me había percatado, pero llevaba unos pantalones apretados, combinados con un vestido de Wendy que si a ella lograba cubrirle hasta las rodillas, a la rubia incluso le dejaba una parte de su estomago visible, y sobraba decir que sus atributos estaban demasiado remarcados.

"Luce...¿ocurre algo?"-pregunté tratando de calmar mis hormonas.

"No podía dormir, aún estoy en shock"

Me respondió con sinceridad mientras sus ojos chocolates se opacaban un poco.

"¿Como ocurrió esto?"-preguntó tratando de reprocharle al universo.

Me observó, y supongo que vio algo en mí que la impulsó a cambiar su respuesta, puede que mi rostro la asustase en ese momento.

"Parece que Wendy te tiene mucho cariño"-explicó Lucy.

"Eso creo, a mi también me gusta"-respondí levantándome y volviendo a sentarme en la hamaca.

"Este lugar parece genial"-añadió la rubia observando el bosque a través de las ventanas casi destruidas.

"Sí, me alegro de que Igneel me trajese aquí"-dije sonriente.

"¿Igneel?"-preguntó desconcertada.

Tendría que dejar esta obsesión de nombrar a mi padre a gente que no le conocía, era bastante estúpido.

"Era mi padre"-respondí nostálgico.

Mi respuesta pareció disuadirla, ya que solo soltó un "oh", y apartó la mirada.

"¿Tienes pensado quedarte aquí?"-pregunté cambiando la conversación.

"No quisiera ser..."

"Sería genial que te quedases, parece que a Wendy le has gustado, además que a mi también"-respondí con una sonrisa sincera.

"Entonces, ¿puedo quedarme aquí?"-preguntó Lucy emocionada.

"Por supuesto Luce"-dije con tranquilidad.

"Genial"

Sin previo aviso Lucy se abalanzó sobre mí dándome un fuerte abrazo, sentí su cuerpo chocar contra el mío, y su aliento hizo que mi piel se estremeciese, mientras que el impacto hizo que sus pechos se tambaleasen sobre mi torso.

De un momento a otro la rubia alzó su mirada, encontrándose con mis ojos jade, mientras que yo pude ver con claridad su rostro casi angelical.

"Cre-Creo que volveré a dormir, he de descansar"-balbuceó nerviosa alejándose de mí.

"Cla-Claro"-respondió volviéndome a tumbar mientras trataba de calmar mi pulso acelerado.

…...

Me levanté tranquilo, tras haber dormido en el suelo agradecía la comodidad de mi hamaca.

Decidí que hoy me quedaría en casa, no había necesidad de salir tan a menudo, además de que me apetecía pasar más tiempo con Wendy y Luce.

El día pasó tranquilo, desayunamos lo usual mientras manteníamos conversaciones triviales, la única vez que salí fue para cuidar el huerto, algo que no debía olvidar si quería tener una fuente de alimento segura.

Lo único extraño fue la actitud de Wendy, la pequeña casi no se apartó de mí en todo el día, y aunque agradecía que quisiese pasar tiempo conmigo, seguirme incluso cuando iba a mear era algo exagerado.

Luce tan solo sonreía ante esto, aunque desde lo ocurrido anoche parecía que la chica evitaba verme directamente, supuse que ya se le pasaría.

La noche había vuelto a llegar, no recordaba como era pasar un día sin el miedo de que alguno de **"ellos"** me atacase así que agradecí no haber salido hoy, pues el estrés podría llegar a ser un problema.

Salí a refrescarme con la brisa de la noche, volví a recordar a Igneel, lo sucedido aquel día, pero pronto todos mis pensamientos se disiparon al oír un sonido en los arbustos.

Me puse en guardia cogiendo una piedra para protegerme, esperando a uno de **"ellos"** , me sorpendió ver salir a un extraño gato de color azul, de un tamaño similar a un puma.

Pero que demonio era eso, el animal no quiso atacarme, y se sentó ante mi mientras abría la boca y mostraba unos afilados colmillos.

"¿Tienes hambre?"-pregunté confundido.

El gato asintió con la cabeza ,mientras daba un extraño maullido que me recordó a un "Aye", así que me ausenté un momento para volver a salir cargando un pescado fresco que guardaba en una cesta repleta de hielo.

"Aquí ti..."

El gato dio un repentino salto, y ya con el pescado en la boca volvió a ocultarse en el bosque.

"!Maldito gato, al menos agradece¡"-exclamé enfurecido.

…...

Hoy si que tenía que salir, me despedí primero de Wendy, y le pedí que cuidase de Luce, la pequeña solía ser reticente a que saliese al exterior, pero también comprendía que era necesario, me despedí palmeando su cabeza, y cogí mi garrote para aventurarme al exterior.

El día no fue del todo bien, había agotado todas mis posibilidades, ahora mismo no tenía idea de a que lugar ir, rebusqué por el lugar, sorprendido por no encontrarme con ninguno de **"ellos"** , aparté una pila de escombros, y encontré un hueco en el suelo, caí en él, y me alegré al encontrar una gran reserva de alimentos, este lugar,ahora ruinoso, debió ser alguna despensa de un restaurante.

Empecé a llenar mi bolsa, cogí algunos alimentos frescos, pero me concentré en latas y productos duraderos.

No fue hasta que cogí la última lata del estante que...

Esquivé el golpe que destrozó la estantería, me escabullí rápidamente entre las sombras, y impulsándome contra un estante salté contra la figura, pero por desgracia el golpe de mi garrote fue detenido por el sujeto, una patada en la barriga me hizo retroceder, y aunque traté de reincorporarme otro impacto en mi rostro sirvió para tumbarme.

Estaba acorralado contra la pared, sentí algo frío en mi garganta, de repente uno de los escombros que opacaba la luz cayó, mostrando a mi rival.

Una bella chica pelirroja me observaba amenazante, mientras su espada estaba peligrosamente cerca de mi cuello.

A pesar de que estaba aterrado no pude evitar distraerme, de verdad que era hermosa, sus ojos, su pelo y su cuerpo me dejaban sin aliento, todo sería genial si no pudiese matarme en un segundo.

"H-Hola"-balbuceé con miedo y vergüenza.

"Lo siento"-dijo secamente la chica guardando su arma en una funda improvisada.

"No hace falta que te disculpes"-respondí con una sonrisa forzosa.

"Confundí mi objetivo"-explicó con su mirada seria.

La chica no dijo más dio una reverencia y volvió a salir del lugar con la lata por la que ambos, bueno ella había peleado, ya que yo solo había recibido sus golpes.

Cargué mi bolsa e hizo lo mismo, en el exterior pude ver a la distancia como el pelo de la chica ondeaba por última vez ocultándose tras un callejón.

En ese momento algo me dijo que volvería a ver a esa chica.

…...

 **Espero que os haya gustado, onegai por sus reviews y por el recibimiento que ha obtenido el fic, si esto sigue así quizás pueda seguir subiendo los capítulos tan continuamente.**

 **Así que...favead y followead**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo, aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic que me está gustando escribir.**

 **A leer...**

… **...**

 **Capítulo 3: Despertar en el nuevo mundo**

Otro día más, me desperté agotado, la imagen de la pelirroja aun seguía fresca en mi memoria, esa chica era demasiado extraña, por poco me mata, además, ni se había ni presentado, ni tampoco había pedido ayuda, parece que aún queda gente que quiere sobrevivir por sí misma.

Apilé la madera en un gran montón, parecía que se estaba acercando el frío, y el fuego sería indispensable, sonreí, no recuerdo desde cuando era tan previsor, volví a entrar en casa, Wendy y Luce me esperaban con nuestro típico almuerzo, agradecí que fuesen tan amables, desde que llegaron no tenía que preocuparme por el hogar.

Cogí una hacha que había conseguido obtener en mi última aventura, y me preparé para salir de casa, aunque el tirón en mi chaleco me detuvo.

"¿Luce?"-pregunté inseguro de que le ocurría a la rubia.

"Natsu...quiero ir contigo"-respondió mirándome fijamente con determinación.

"Eso no es posible Luce"

Contesté secamente sorprendiendo a la rubia, era imposible que ella me acompañase, el lugar era muy peligroso, sobretodo si tenía que preocuparme por alguien más.

"Pero..."

"Sin peros, quédate aquí y cuida de Wendy, es una orden"-proclamé.

Salí de allí sin volver la vista atrás, esperé que Luce comprendiera los peligros de salir de nuestro refugio.

…...

Me tomé el camino con calma, hacia mucho que no disfrutaba de las imágenes del bosque, el otoño empezaba a llegar, y algunas hojas que tomaban el color del ocaso caían de los árboles, creando un precioso camino de tonos amarillos.

Mierda, oí el crujir de las hojas tras de mí, por instinto me aferré al hacha, pero rápidamente me dí cuenta de que mi enemigo no era uno de **"ellos"**.

"!Sal de ahí¡"-exclamé enfurecido.

Giré mi rostro, y me encontré con la imagen de Luce, que salía de detrás un árbol, mientras jugaba con sus dedos tímidamente.

"Creí haberlo dejado claro"-dije con seriedad.

"Na-Natsu"-balbuceó con pena.

"Creí haberte dejado claro que te quedaras"-respondí molesto, esto me irritaba.

"Quiero acompañarte"-respondió con calma pero seguridad.

"¿Porqué te empeñas?"

"No quiero que vayas siempre solo, haces mucho por nosotras, quiero ayudarte"-respondió casi como una súplica.

Bufé molesto, al menos sus motivos eran nobles, maldita sea, la salida del bosque estaba muy cerca, si volvía a casa para devolver a Luce, no tendría tiempo para salir otra vez, y si lo hacía me arriesgaba mucho, **"ellos"** eran más activos durante la noche.

"Solo por esta vez"-respondí molesto siguiendo mi camino

"Arigato"-exclamó tratando de mantener la calma, pero su tono de niña me hizo reír.

...

A pesar de mi enfado, Luce parecía estar apañándose-las bien, hacía falta decir que gracias a ella podría llevar más provisiones, pero también es cierto que tenía que aumentar tanto la precaución como disminuir el ritmo para que la rubia pudiese seguirme, aún con todo eso tener a alguien con quién hablar disminuía mis nervios.

Rompí la puerta de la casa de un hachazo, ahora estaba buscando medicamentos o alguna clase de vendas o desinfectantes, la rubia me siguió temerosa, la oscuridad de la casa parecía asustarla, no era para menos no llevaba ningún arma, y era consciente de que cualquiera de **"ellos"** , podría salir cuando lo desease.

"N-Natsu"-Luce me llamó con tono débil, su voz parecía quebrada, y al darme la vuelta me señaló el baño de la casa-"h-hay uno"-explicó casi sin poder hablar.

Era verdad, otro de esos bichos estaba comiéndose el cadáver de uno de los suyos, como me repugnaban estas mierdas, le dije a Luce que no mirase lo que iba a suceder, la rubia asintió levemente, dándose la vuelta.

Entre en el baño, la bestia pareció oírme, ya que lanzó uno de sus típicos gruñidos, pero ya era tarde, rápidamente el filo de mi hacha cortó su cabeza, dejando salir ese asqueroso y vomitivo líquido.

Contuve las ganas de vomitar, la imagen era verdaderamente horrible, del cuello de el monstruo, ese extraño líquido salía como una fuente, sobre las entrañas del cadáver del otro.

"¡Natsu!"-exclamó Luce aterrada.

Mierda, abrí la puerta rápidamente, y observé como dos de **"ellos"** , salían de entre las sombras, maldita sea, enfrentarse a uno era difícil, pero dos a la vez...aparté a Luce de un manotazo y me posicioné en frente de ambas bestias, no era el momento de dudar, si moría ahora todo terminaba.

Una primera bestia se abalanzó sobre mí, detuve su zarpazo con mi hacha, y difícilmente logré repeler de una patada el ataque de mi otro enemigo, di un pequeño salto hacia la izquierda, detuve otro golpe con el hacha, pero eso era todo, el segundo saltó sobre mí, no podía moverme, no había manera de parar el ataque.

"Goooaaarrr"

Un extraño felino azul saltó sobre el enemigo que estaba encima mío, lanzándolo contra una de las paredes, sonreí, esa era la forma que tenía de agradecerme, dí una patada en la pierna de el monstruo, logrando quebrar su ataque, cogí mi hacha, di la vuelta y corté su cabeza de la forma más limpia posible, con el cadáver enfrente mío corrí para ayudar al gato.

Vi que el felino azul manejaba bastante bien la situación, así que solo tuve que escabullirme y cortar-le la cabeza, a la vez que el gato magullaba su horrendo cuerpo, dejando salir ese molesto fluido.

Aparté la vista del cuerpo inerte ante mi, le sonreí al gato, que me respondió con su extraño "Aye", volviéndose a marchar, quién sabe donde vivía ese gato.

Retrocedí hasta la rubia, y la ayudé a levantarse, parecía en shock, no la culpaba, al menos supuse que ahora ya no querría acompañarme en mis búsquedas.

El camino de vuelta fue silencioso, me giré varias vueltas para ver el rostro de la rubia, suspiré, esperaba que con algo de tiempo se le pasase.

...

La noche transcurrió de la misma forma, la rubia se encerró en su cuarto, por suerte le abrió la puerta a Wendy que le traía algo para cenar, aunque no creo que tuviese mucha hambre.

Traté de estar lo más calmado y amable que podía para ayudar a Wendy, y aunque la pequeña peliazul se notaba decaída, no pude evitar alegrarme con las sonrisas que esbozaba.

Me tumbé en mi hamaca mientras volvía a observar las estrellas, no recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba con esta rutina, los primeros meses fueron los más complicados, pero me asustaba sentir que esto comenzaba a ser parte de mí.

"Lo siento"

Giré mi rostro encontrándome con Luce, lucía agotada, incluso su usual tono enérgico, estaba ahora casi reducido a un murmullo.

"No debes disculparte, las cosas no han salido del todo mal"-respondí tratando de calmar la situación.

"..."-la rubia comenzó a sollozar, sus ojos chocolates pronto se nublaron con ligeras lágrimas, y su cuerpo se contrajo levemente, haciendo tambalear el vestido que rosa que llevaba puesto.

No sé que ocurrió, pero sin previo aviso mi cuerpo se movió solo, y antes de darme cuenta estaba envolviendo a la rubia en un cálido abrazo, noté como su cuerpo se tensaba, como quería alejarse de mi agarre.

"Está bien"-respondí en el tono más calmado que pude, casi un susurro.

Sentí sus músculos relajarse, para que después Luce se aferrase a mí, llorando sin control, a la vez que caía de rodillas, no recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pero me recordó a la primera vez que conocí a Wendy.

…...

Salí temprana, no quise despertar a la rubia que dormía cómodamente en mi hamaca, cogí una manzana para el camino, hoy me concentraría en la búsqueda de agua, ya que, por suerte actualmente nos sobraban los alimentos.

Recorrí una vez más el extenso bosque, al llegar a la ciudad, comprendí que la búsqueda de hoy seria difícil, casi toda el agua estaba en recipientes de cristal, y como suponía la mayoría estaban rotos, como el desastre había destruido casi todo los depósitos habían caído hace tiempo, así que solo podía confiar en que quedase agua almacenada en algún sitio, hasta ahora había estado bebiendo del río, y creía que el agua duraría para mucho más tiempo, aún así debía conseguir por si acaso.

Entré en un supermercado, casi a las afueras del pueblo, era bastante pequeño, pero estaba muy destrozado, atravesé los escombros, cayendo algunas veces por la dificultad del trayecto, confié en encontrar algo, pero un muro de estantes se interponía en mi camino, salté sobre ellos, y me deslicé, entrando en lo que parecía ser un almacén.

Sonreí, este lugar estaba casi intacto, al contrario que la sala anterior, exceptuando las lámparas en el suelo, y algunos estantes que no soportaron el desastre todo estaba en su sitio, seguro que por aquí encontraba algo interesante.

"Ayuda"

Oí una voz, inspeccioné el lugar en busca de la fuente del sonido, encontrando al fin a una bella peliblanca, de cuerpo inmejorable, vestido con largo vestido negro con adornos blancos, me reprendí a mí mismo, la chica parecía herida, no era momento para sonrojarse.

"¿Estás bien?"-pregunté tratando de calmarme.

"Que bien que estés aquí, me he torcido el tobillo"

Maldita sea, incluso su voz era increíble, sus bellos ojos azules me observaron, haciéndome sonrojar de nuevo.

"Tranquila, te ayudaré"

Cargué a la albina, pasando su brazo por mi cuello, traté de disuadir los pensamientos que me atacaban, pero sentir todo su cuerpo rozar el mío era demasiado.

"Gracias..."-susurró haciendo una mueca de dolor.

"De na..."

Sentí mis piernas fallar, la peliblanca había pellizcado mi hombro, y no pude evitar caer al suelo, mi cuerpo pareció apagarse al instante.

"No te preocupes, solo he pellizcado un nervio"-dijo con serenidad mientras cogía todo lo que había recolectado hoy, junto con mi hacha-"no pienses que es algo personal, solo estaba buscando provisiones, es culpa tuya por ser tan inocente"-explicó sonriendo dulcemente mientras terminaba de coger todo.

"Nos vemos"-se despidió con una sonrisa.

Maldita sea, me había engañado completamente, ahora no podía moverme y se iba a llevar todas mis cosas, pero no podía hacer nada, me prometí no atacar a humanos...espera...

Me levanté frustrado, mi cuerpo se resistía a moverse, este idiota siempre nos ponía en líos por su maldita estupidez, y yo que creía que había aprendido la lección, observé como esa bruja de pelo blanco me observaba asombrada, no tenía tiempo para estas idioteces.

Cargué contra ella, vi como cogía el hacha, idiota,no sé si le rompí la muñeca, pero le quité el hacha, alejándola de ella.

Observé su mirada de miedo, era algo que adoraba, le di un rodillazo en la barriga, y mientras se retorcía, agarré su cuello y empecé a aplicar fuerza, me daba igual matar humanos, esta chica no era la excepción.

"¿Ocurre algo?"-pregunté con mi tono de voz ronco.

"S-Sueltame"-gruñó casi sin aire.

"Como quieras"-dije sonriendo, la lancé contra lo más cercano que tenía un estante, tumbándolo en el proceso.

Empecé a recoger mis cosas tranquilamente, cogí también algo de agua, creo que era lo que Natsu buscaba, llené de nuevo mi bolsa, y finalmente recogí mi hacha.

"¿Qui-Quién eres?"-preguntó la chica tratando de levantarse.

Me sorprendió su resistencia, un humano medio ahora mismo estaría inconsciente.

"No soy nadie...pero puedes llamarme END"-respondí con una sonrisa arrogante saliendo de ese lugar.

Salí de la ciudad, dirigiéndome hacia el bosque, tenía pensado sentarme bao un árbol y esperar a que todo volviese a la normalidad, encontré uno gigantesco, bastante cerca de su casa, así que me tumbé bajo él, esperando dormirme.

Sentí el viento mecer mis cabellos rosas ligeramente, me dí cuenta de que verdaderamente yo no era nadie, había nacido con un único propósito, hacer lo que Natsu no podía, matar humanos, y lo demostré por primera vez el mismo día en que nací, cuando hice algo que ese estúpido no podría haber hecho nunca...

…...

Me desperté sudoroso, me dolía todo el cuerpo, y no recordaba como había llegado hasta aquí, observé y vi que tenía todas mis provisiones, no comprendía que había ocurrido, según mis recuerdos debería estar tumbado en ese almacén, agité mi cabeza, debía alejar esas ideas de mi mente, estaba bien y eso era lo que importaba ahora, me recosté sobre el tronco del árbol, y en el silencio del bosque pude oír algo.

" **De nada"** -dijo una voz ronca y áspera.

… **...**

 **¿Que os ha parecido?, me ha gustado mucho escribir este capítulo, espero que os haya gustado, si tenéis alguna opinión, podéis dejarla en los reviews.**

 **Ya sabeís...followead y favead.**


End file.
